


Amity's Obsession

by benkor1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkor1/pseuds/benkor1
Summary: Amity has known she has a crush on Luz for some time now. But after a magical Grom night, it becomes something more - an obsession so powerful it risks her reputation and her sanity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Losing Control

Amity Blight prides herself on never being late to school. Whereas others might be excused for taking a lie-in after defeating an ancient, fear-bringing monster in the dead of night, she's up at her usual time, digging through her closet to find her textbooks for the day ahead. Clothes, hastily thrown in after her rush to find the perfect dress the night before, are moved aside and carefully folded. She has plenty of spare time, built into her mornings for last-minute homework or other emergencies (not that she ever needs it, but it's nice to be prepared), and so she works in a slow, leisurely routine, broken only when she goes to take out another article of clothing and finds the cool smoothness of metal instead of fabric.

Her eyes focus on the interruption and she quickly identifies it as her lockbox. As always, she'd buried it under a layer of clothes for fear of her parents - or worse, the twins - finding it. Or is it the other way round? Her siblings have been a lot nicer to her since the library incident. Absent-mindedly, her hand pulls the key from within her school uniform and reaches down to unlock the box so she can take out the crown-

_-the crown on Luz's head, nestled in her raven hair, that spark glistening in her eyes as she crosses them adorably, trying to catch a glimpse-_

-she jerks her hand back suddenly, almost jumping away from the dresser. Emotions are coursing through her head, emotions she's never felt before, changing and evolving so quickly that she struggles to get them back under control and reassert the walls she's worked so hard to build. Her breath comes hard and fast and she concentrates on that first, using the exercises her father had taught her ("A Blight must always have full control of herself"). Gradually, it slows, and her thoughts and her heart slow with it.

'What in Belos' name?', she thinks to herself, confused and somewhat afraid. Gingerly, she reaches out and prods the box. When nothing happens, she prods it again, a bit more confidently, using her ring finger to move it off to the side. Underneath, she finally finds her abomination textbook, and she wastes no time stuffing it into her bag, throwing her neatly folded clothes back into the dresser and speed-walking out of the room, trying to get to school and away from the source of whatever had happened a few moments ago as quickly as possible.

Downstairs, she hunts through the coolbox in the Blight Manor's vast kitchen, pulling out a freezing bottle of apple blood and an accompanying package of assorted fruit, her usual breakfast meat, while muttering a quiet thanks to the kitchen staff. It had never rubbed her quite right that the low-paid servants and butlers hired by her parents are considered so beneath the Blights that they aren't even allowed to sleep in a separate building on the estate, but are nevertheless expected to wake hours before even Amity, travel all the way from Bonesborough to the manor, on their own dime, just to re-cast the ice spell on the coolbox and partition out their food for the day. Her daily thanks are a way to make up for a small part of that injustice.

Head lost in thought, she almost misses the sound of the kitchen door opening behind her as she settles down at the table. Moments later, a quiet 'Eeep!' of surprise comes from the doorway, and from the tone and pitch she identifies it as belonging to Emira. She takes a moment to collect herself before announcing herself properly, her tone somewhat teasing but good-natured.

"Wow Mittens, you're down early! Give me a bit of a fright, to say the least. Normally you stick to that routine of yours like clockwork. You know teachers don't tend to hand out extra credit for showing up earlier, right?"

Emira had memorised her daily routine? That was interesting. And also a bit weird. Or was that just standard sibling behaviour? Once she might have put it down to her sister wanting to know when and where she'd be available for pranks and jibes, but maybe that's being a bit unfair on her. Maybe Emira does care about her, enough to pay attention to her habits and notice when something is off, and she and Ed simply took it too far. Maybe...

"Ooooh, I know, you just want to be there early to meet a special someone-"

_-someone like Luz, compassionate and kind and too brave for their own good and so weird but in a good way, a fun way-_

"You OK Amity? Did I go too far? For a second there you looked like you'd completely blanked out-"

_-but she doesn't feel blank she feels red like a tomato and oh titan when had she started running-_

This time it takes 5 minutes to calm down fully, leaning against a tree in the forest around Blight Manor. She'd sprinted for a few hundred meters before her thoughts had caught up with her, leaving Emira and her untouched breakfast well behind. At least she has her schoolbag, which she'd kept slung over her shoulder while eating. That means she won't have to confront her sister's smug grin until the afternoon.

_Gah! What was I thinking, letting my guard down like that. As if Emira would ever change. She even tried to rub it in afterwards!_

Amity hadn't heard exactly what Emira had said in between her original panic attack and her sprinting from the manor, but it had sounded like a tease over how embarrassed such a simple jibe had made her. Which had, of course, made her even more embarrassed, to the point where her brain had turned to mush and she'd fled on autopilot.

_I need to get myself back under control; I can't keep doing this!_

Ideas about what could be causing her to react so strongly, and how to deal with it in future, swirl around her head as she begins walking to school. She considers speaking to her parents about it, but immediately dismisses the idea. They'd just see it as a weakness to shame her for, or perhaps to exploit her with. Maybe Emira would tone it down a bit if she asked really nicely and promised to do her chores for a few months? Could be worth a shot.

Before long, Amity finds herself wandering out of the forest and into the clearing outside Hexside. She spots Boscha and their usual group, loitering by the stairs leading up to the entrance of the school, but veers away from them, deciding that she is not in the mood to deal with their immaturity today. Instead, she waits on the outside of the clearing until a steady stream of students heading into Hexside forms, and then mingles with them to avoid being seen. At some point, she catches a glimpse of Willow and Gus, and her heart gives a flutter, but Luz isn't with them.

_Must be late to school. That's not like her, she's normally way too excited to learn about magic to be late._

Amity's first two lessons of the day were pretty normal, by her standards. Sure, she was showered with praise for her role in defeating Grom the night before, but that was nothing particularly new. Now, it's her morning break, and she stands in front of the gaping maw of her locker, stacking up her abominations textbooks on top of its tongue. So preoccupied is she with her task that she almost doesn't notice when Luz's voice rings out in a cheerful greeting from behind her.

"Hey Ams! How you doing? Willow told me you came in on time today, did you not want to take Bump up on the offer of a lie in?"

"Oh! Luz, hi, I'm doing alri-" Amity turns to face Luz in the middle of her sentence, and suddenly finds herself struggling to breath.

_How is she so beautiful she's literally just standing there with her head cocked slightly that has no right to look so sassy and cute and why does her uniform go so well with her eyes and her face and her nose and just everything it's literally a rainbow and titan her lips are the same colour as her crown was how did I not notice before they're such a lovely shade of pink I wish I could kiss them right now-_

"Amity? Are you OK? You've been staring at me silently for like 30 seconds now, it's kinda creeping me out. You're looking a bit red, do you have a fever?"

_Oh Titan save me she saw me she noticed me staring my crush noticed me staring while blushing and phasing out oh no oh shit Luz caught me staring-_

And with that disturbing thought, Amity promptly faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfic online, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	2. A Tragic Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to bring her feelings back under control, Amity makes a tragic decision.

When Amity regains consciousness, she finds herself lying in a bed in Hexside's medical room, a rather underwhelming name for the chaotic hive of activity around her. The hall looks and sounds more like an infirmary or an intensive care ward than anything one would expect to find in a high school, even by the standards of the Boiling Isles. After the basilisk incident, Bump had splurged on new medical facilities to curtail some parents' fears over their childrens' safety, hiring several new healers and converting an empty classroom for their use.

One of those healers, noticing that Amity is awake, walks up to her bed, pulling the curtain that separates hers from the other 6 in the room taut behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks in a low, gentle voice, placing a hand on her forehead as he does so.

"I'm fine, I think. Just had a bit of a panic attack is all - I should be right as rain now."

The man removes his hand from her head. Subconsciously, Amity notes the webbing between his fingers, but disregards it: to her it seems as ordinary as different coloured hair.

"Are you sure about that? From your medical records you don't seem to have a history of panic attacks. You don't have a fever, either, which rules out some of the most likely other causes of fainting, but that combined with how hard you hit your head is making me a bit concerned. I was just going to contact your parents actually, to have them come pick you up and ask them to schedu-"

"NO! …please don't call them. They're very busy, they'd hate to have their work interrupted over a silly panic attack." _And if they ever find out that thinking about Luz made me faint, they'd force me to stop being friends with her, just like they did with Willow. I can't let that happen._

"Your welfare is far more important than any work they may have."

"Would you say that to the Emperor? Both my parents work directly under him. And even if he decides that you're too insignificant to concern himself with, the Blight name holds a lot of power, in this school and beyond it. My parents could make life very difficult for you if you distract them." Amity hates using her name or her parents' position to get what she wants, hates it with a burning passion, but right now a far hotter fire is ablaze in her heart - fear of being forced apart from Luz, of losing her in the same way she lost Willow all those years ago. It crowds every part of her mind, making it hard to maintain her calm and slightly threatening tone, and threatening in turn to make her faint again.

The healer's eyes widen, shock and fear blossoming behind his lilac pupils. He stammers out a scared "I- I'm sure you- you'll be fine, it's not that serious…"

"I'm glad to hear it. Nevertheless, I think a few more minutes of rest may be worthwhile, don't you?" More importantly, I need a few minutes to process what happened. I can't keep going on like this...

"Uh… yes, certainly, that does make sense. Just stay here for… 10?" Amity nods her head upwards, and he continues, "15 minutes longer, and then I'll discharge you."

With that said, the man walks stiffly away. Amity keeps a close eye on him for half a minute or so, making sure he wasn't about to call a teacher, or worse, her parents to report her for blackmail, before settling back into her bed. She directs her thoughts to her final memories before she blacked out, and they almost immediately turn to Luz, the embarrassment of her catching her staring, the concern on her face even when she had every right to be creeped out instead, those deep, brown, compassionate ey- she stops herself before her mind can spiral any further out of control, and looks inwards, taking an analytical eye to her feelings in the moment. It is not an exaggeration to say that what she finds disgusts her. The tangled mess of emotions seems so _alien_ to her, so opposite to everything she's been taught about keeping her thoughts in check, that she can't even begin to unravel it or figure out what caused her to react so viscerally. _And even if I do figure out what's wrong, I have no idea how to fix it. So either I spend every moment at school in constant fear of fainting, or…_ the idea, when it first comes to her, hurts to even think about. But as she considers it more closely, she realises that she doesn't really have any other options. M _y parents would've found out eventually anyway. At least this will be on my terms._

  


***

  


"Hey, Luz, can I talk to you for a second?"

Luz turns away from her locker to find Amity standing behind her, fiddling with a lock of her emerald hair anxiously. The uncharacteristic gesture, combined with the slight waver she heard in her friend's voice when she was getting her attention, immediately concerns her.

"Amity! Are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard when you fai-"

A firm hand suddenly clasps over her mouth as Amity glares at her, before she sheepishly lowers her arm.

"Sorry, I just want to try to keep that a secret, if possible. Enough people probably saw already to get the rumour mill going, I'd rather not give it anything more to work with."

"I get it. Don't worry about people finding out - I figured you'd be embarrassed, and pulled you into an empty classroom before going to get the healers. As far as I could tell, they were the only ones who saw."

Luz expects Amity to be happy or at least relieved by that, but instead her expression turns wistful and she draws in a long, shaky breath. For the first time, she notices that her friend is studiously avoiding her gaze, and her stomach drops.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Amity draws in another, slightly steadier breath, and stares hard at the ground.

"I can't be friends with you anymore."

Luz's mouth falls open.

"What?"

"If… when my parents find out that I'm hanging out with you, they'll be mad. I'm not strong enough to stand up to them. This way, though, I can break it off on my own terms. You'll probably hate me for this, but trust me, it's better like that."

Tears well up in Luz's eyes, but she can do little more than stand there, shocked and speechless, as Amity begins to walk away. She stops just before she turns the corner, and tilts her head slightly towards her.

"Goodbye, Luz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's interested in following this story, I'm going to try to stick to a minimum of one chapter a week, published on Mondays. However since I've realised my chapter's are kind of short, I'll aim to also publish a second chapter sometime in the middle of the week if I feel I can write enough to get both done. As before, any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's decision weighs heavily on Luz.

At lunch that day, Luz sits glum-faced in the dining hall opposite Willow and Gus, gently prodding at her food. Both noticed her sorrow immediately, but Willow had quickly figured out that she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, and is currently distracting the younger witch with questions about his schoolwork in the illusion track. Luz is grateful for her friend's discretion, but also somewhat disappointed that she isn't distracting her as well; her conversation with Amity keeps playing over and over in her head, the expression she wore and the look in her eyes burning into her mind as that final, nightmarish "goodbye" rings in her ears.

A blotch of mint green appears at the edge of Luz's vision, and she glances over to see Amity strutting confidently into the room. Her head is set facing straight forwards, her stride rigid and measured, presenting a picture of perfection at first glance - but then Luz looks closer and notes the tear-stains traced down her cheek and the moisture glistening in her eye. The realisation that Amity has been crying over her is relieving, as it means that it's not her fault she's being pushed away, but then she reflects on what she's celebrating and guilt washes over her.

_Besides, just because she's been crying doesn't mean that she's been crying over_ you _, maybe she's just sad she wasted so much time letting you befriend her._ Luz kicks herself for the thought - her mum had always taught her to be optimistic in social situations, as otherwise she tends to assume that everyone hates her as soon as they lay eyes on her - but now it's stuck in her head. _What if Amity actually hates me and only became friends with me out of pity? What if after last night she realised she had to cut it off before it went too far?_

Come to think of it, Amity has been acting awkward, and even unsettled, around her for a while - avoiding eye contact, stuttering over her words, turning red whenever Luz hugged her or even brushed against her slightly. Emira and Edric had told her she turned red whenever she got angry, but why would Amity be angry at her? _Unless… I’m too touchy-feely for her! How did I not notice before? I’m so insensitive, she must hate me._ Before she can spiral into self-loathing, Amity reaches her seat and sits down, facing towards her. She catches sight of Willow, and seems to pause, but then her pupils flick to Luz - and she jerks up, speed-walks around the table and sits back down on the other side, leaving Luz to stare, vision blurry with tears, at the back of her head. Willow glances up from her animated conversation with Gus, eyes widening when she notices Luz’s distraught expression. Following her gaze, she turns and spots Amity across the hall. Slowly, she turns back and locks eyes with Luz, a sea of compassion floating behind her olive irises.  
  
“Luz… did something happen between you and Amity?”

Luz nods, hesitantly, and then her eyelids overflow and tears start dripping freely down her cheeks.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short, I had a bit of writers block. I'll write another short chapter by next week to catch up. Also couldn't think of a good title for this one, so any suggestions, and feedback in general, would be appreciated!


End file.
